Boarding School
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: What happends when the whole gang goes off to boarding school? I'll tell you. CHAOS! RUN MAN! CHAAAOOOSSS!Pairings: AK ZOC SS It is very funny and alot better than the summery.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own da avatarnesses. But, as my cat as my witness, I WILL :D (Cat goes to sleep)**

The calmness of the ocean is for one only to really admire. Its constant beauty strung across the endless earth; lost, never ending, never beginning. But on the ship of the banished Prince Zuko, a cry interrupted this calmness. The calmness is no more.

"WHAT?" Prince Zuko shouted at his uncle. Having heard his...unusual news. Iroh sipped his tea and made a pai-cho move, and then he replied. As if no biggie.

"Im sending you away to boarding school Prince Zuko. You need a positive place so you can controle that...anger" Iroh pointed out. Zuko pouted and started yelling out the reasons why he shouldn't go to the school.

"I have to capture the avatar! I don't have time for _school_ or anything." Iroh grinned as he sipped some of his tea.

"Thats the beauty of it prince Zuko.Its a bending school." Zuko scoffed. He didn't want to waist his time at _school_. Frankly. I couldn't agree more on the topic of not wanting to be at school. "Think of it like this: The avatar has to master all the elements. The school teaches Earth, water and Fire. Where else would he go?" Zuko had to admit. His uncle had a good point, the avatar would probably go to one place to study the elements instead of actually going all around the earth. "Pluse." His uncle added. "I was offored a teaching job as the fire bending instructer, and the pai-cho club coach." Zuko rose an eyebrow to his uncle.

"Why would they hire you to teach?" His uncle grinned and won the pai-cho game.

"They wanted a fire bender that was good, but wasn't really aimed at conquring anything. Sence Im retired from fighting, I thought, why not apply?" Zuko growled as his uncle handed him the brochure for the school. "No need to pout. We'll be at the island in three days." Zuko snatched the brochure from his cunle and stomped down to his room to look over where he'd be living for a while.

* * *

Three days went by. Aang, Katara, and Sokka got to the same island that Zuko was headed for; to stop for supplies. When they met a girl that looked 19, and another girl that looked 15. They both had red hair, but the 19 year old's face was more feminin, and whiter. They were buying jewelery, and having a conversation. 

"C'mon Julia. Buy some. You only have mom's old necklace, she wouldn't mind if you wore something else for a while." The nineteen year old said to the fifteen year old. On the neck of Julia (The fifteen year old.) hung a silver necklace with a giant silver heart with a tiny sapphire heart in the middle. She seemed rather shy. She wore a blue skirt that reached to her knees, dress shoes, and let her red hair flow down, combed, and washed. But not in a pony-tail or any thing. Well actually, she had her hair down, but alittle bit of her hair on the top was put into a braided pony tail. (If anyone knows what that is called, please tell me.) She wore a white shirt with a dark blue blazer, But the white shirt was actually a long sleeved blouse. She didn't wear make-up, but she did have two red-rose earrings.

"I don't want to. You'll just be waisting your money buying me any jewlery. I won't wear it." She didn't sound happy. But her voice was very small, and soft.As if she had no self-confadence. In her hands, she held a suitcase, and the other girl had one in her hands as well. "Lets go. If we are late, we have to pay an extra 10 copper peices for the uniforms." When Julia turned to leave, she saw Aang, Katara, and Sokka. "Oh hello."

"Hi." Aang greeted smiling. Almost instantly, Julia seemed to recongnize him.

"Your tattoos.." She mumbled stairing at the arrow on his head, and arrows on his hands. "Your the avatar!" Aang smiled as if it was no big deal, nodding to what she was saying. "Have you masterd all the elements?" Aang's smile faded and he shook his head. "The school were going to teaches the elements! Why don't you enroll?" Katara, Sokka, and Aang all exhanged glances and talked about it.

"Aang, you can learn all the elements at the same time!" Katara giggled. "I can get into a water bending class!"

"Can we afford to get in though?" Sokka asked them, taking out the money. "We haven't got much."

"They'll probably let us in, considering I'm the avatar." Aang pointed out. The other two agreed with him, and then turned back to Julia.

"Okay." Katara said. "We'll enroll."

* * *

Zuko finished packing his things. He really didn't care to go to a new school, but he knew the avatar would be there, so he'd work under cover or something like that. 

"Come on Prince Zuko. You do not want to miss the train!" Iroh told his nephew. The brochure said that a train would take them from the tiny town of Shitoru, all the way up to Evingston boarding school. He didn't want to go, but of course, he didn't want to be banished either, but he was. So he just had to suck it up and take it like a man.Zuko grabbed his bags and followed his uncle out of the ship and to the train that had the word Evingston Boarding School written on the side in shiny gold. They walked onto the train and took a seat, Zuko sourly staired out the window. He was going to a new school where the only person he knew there, was a teacher. Not that it matterd anyway, he was only there for the fire bending classes, and to find the avatar. That was the only reason; but five people walked onto the bus after him. Two people wearing water bending clothes, one wearing a goofy hat and wearing air-bender clothes, a timid looking girl, and a ninteen year old girl. The timid girl couldn't keep her eyes focused away from him. She kept finding something else to look at, and then she turned to the four behind her.

"Lets sit with him. He looks lonely." She told them, all but her sister shook their heads.

"We can't!" Aang replied. "He's trying to arrest me!" But Julia tapped on his hat.

"Thats what the hat is for." She told him, he narrowed his eyes to the ground, knowing that she had a point. The girl seemed to be quiet when she approched Zuko and asked if she and her friends could sit there.

"What?" Zuko would ask. He couldn't hear her soft voice. She took in a deep breath and asked louder.

"Can my friends and I sit there?" Zuko sighed and allowed it. He didn't really care that much. Katara and Aang sat on the side beside Julia, who sat beside Zuko, and Sokka and Julia's big sister Katie sat beside Iroh. The train started to leave the station as the long, quiet train ride to Evingston began. Julia began to read a horror novel while Aang, Katara and Sokka tried to find something to do. What was really strange, was that Katara and Sokka didn't need to disquise themselfs, Zuko was so mad about having to go to school, he didn't really notice them, and Iroh kind of forgot what they looked like. Pluse, he was going to be a teacher there, so he didn't point out to his nephew that the avatar was sitting right infrount of him.

The ride seemed so long, and quiet between the seven people sitting together. Julia kept her eye on Zuko, finding him very attractive. I personally, don't blame her. That guy is F(cencer)kin' hot! Iroh began to strike a conversation with them in order to break the silence.

"so, is this your first year at Evingston?" They all nodded. Julia too, after placing a tiny ripped up peice of paper in her book as a bookmark. But Katie, she shook her head.

"I've been there before. I took a job as the cook this year; its really a great school." Julia smirked to herself and looked back into her book. "The enrollment fee isn't much, thats why I'm sending my sister. I want her to get a good enducation at a small fee." Iroh nodded at Katie, Julia didn't seem to be paying attintion to them, but moreso to Zuko.

"I see. Tell me about the school." Iroh told her, Zuko couldn't care less.

"The teachers are really good. Their smart and expect nothing but the best from their pupils. The dorm rooms there are split into two buildings. A girl's dorm and a boy's dorm. The occupants are assined roommates, two to a room. The boys arn't allowed in the girl's dorm after eight or before nine." Iroh laughed and looked at his nephew.

"Hear that Zuko? No peeking in on the girls while they are changing." Zuko blushed and looked out the window. He never really planned to do that anyway.

* * *

When the train pulled into the station near the school, Zuko gatherd his bags, and everyone else gatherd theirs. Appa had been walking behind them the whole time, and no one ever noticed! How was that possable? Don't ask. The gang went upto the main desk and asked if the three coudl be enrolled. The person at the desk nodded and he had to talk to the three. While the other four went to get their scheduals, and dorm room assinments. Their classes would start the next day, so they could have a day to look around the school. Julia went to the girl's dorm and looked at the dorm card she was given, 36. She was also given a key, because it was manditory for the students to keep their rooms locked. She walked into her unlocked room and gasped at the room. Velvit curtains hung on the window on the east wall from the west door, and 2 big, pink canopy beds sat side by side, only seperated by one end table on both sides. Two vanity mirrors, and two dressers. Julia's was on the east side beside the window, while her roommate's was on the other side. The room even featured two japanese changing things with cherry blossoms as a designe. Julia began to unpack her clothes and books from her bags, and place her clothes in her wardrobe, and her books on the shelf. She heard the door knob turn, signaling someone else had the same room as her! She quickly stood up and awaited to see her roommate. 

Katara walked in! The two were glad they had a room together, Julia was Katara's only female friend sofar, and Katara was Julia's only female friend ever! Katara had nothing to really unpack, so they compaired Scheduals. They had a few classes together:

Waterbending,

English,

Math,

Music.

Katara saw that on Julia's schedual, she had Kenpo third period. Julia didn't seem like the type of girl to really study kenpo.

"Im actually taking it to help my gym grade. Pluse, I need some way to protect myself incase anything bad happend." Julia explained, Katara agreed with that logic. As the two left their dorm room to explore the ground, they saw them. The pack of sluts. Three blonds, wearing pink blouses, and pink skirts, High heels, and thin bodies. Their faces, were flawless, and they wore alot of make-up. They gave Katara and Julia a nasty look, and just kept walking, with their back's strait, their breasts large, and their head irect. They walked like super modles. Their hair was long, and extreamly managable. Julia and Katara ignored them and kept exploring the grounds.

* * *

Zuko was buisy unpacking his things when his door knob began to turn. The guy's dorms wern't like the girls' dorms. The beds wern't a conopy, and the room wasn't pink. The walls were a pale green, and the carpet was red. The window was the same, but with green curtains. The beds were red, so the basic decore of the room was Green and Red. When his doorknob began to turn, he payed no mind to it; Thinking he'd get some quiet, scrawny roommate that wouldn't talk back. But who walked in the door really suprised him. 

He turned around and saw the avatar standing in the doorway. Without that goofy hat to hide his face. The two's eyes widend, and they pointed at eachother.

"YOUR MY ROOMMATE?" They screamed in unison. Aang backing twords the door to ask for a re-assining, Zuko ready to shoot fire balls at him. Friends on the girl's side share a room, But enemies on the Boy's side share a room what will happen for the rest of the year?

**

* * *

omg. :D Isn't this nicce? I liiiiiike it. I hope you Liiiiiiike it. Im really tired, and the computer is really crappy right now, so im not going to bother to run it through a spell check. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own da avatarnesses. But, as my cat as my witness, I WILL :D (Cat goes to sleep)**

Aang had gone to the principal's office to request a diffrent room, but he was denyed. They told him that the rooms were all booked, and that they couldn't switch him with anyone. They also made it clear that if he, or his roommate argued about it, they'd both be introuble. As Aang began to leave, the principal mutterd something about: "This is part of the 'life is unfair' corriculum." Aang shrugged it off and bitterly gave the news to his roommate. Zuko just sat at his candles, meditating while Aang tried to read the freakin' map he got.The light in the room kept getting dimmer, and then brighter, and then dimmer again. He tried to get a great deal of memorizing in while the light was bright, but it wasn't working. He got so irritated he asked Zuko if he could do that later.

"No." Zuko replied bluntly. "I have to meditate _now_"

_He is doing that to bug me._ Aang thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at his roommate. The time was Seven forty-five. He had fifteen minutes to sneak over to the girls' dorm and talk to Katara. He figured that if he left while Zuko meditated, he'd probably be able to stand him a bit more. Aang got over to the girls' dorm building and asked one of them what room Katara was in.

"36" They replied, Aang thanked them and went upstairs to room 36. When he knocked, Julia awncerd, and he begged them to let him stay for fifteen minutes. He stayed with them and ranted about his problem.

"I have to share a room with that spoiled prince and for god's sake, when I asked if I could change rooms, I found out I can't. When I try to study the map for tomarrow, he keeps meditating and making it hard for me to read! He sits around like he own's the place." Aang pouted. Katara and Julia laughed. The two seemed to be getting along much better than Zuko and Aang were. They didn't have to draw a line between the room and be dictators of their own kingdom. Whatever...side...yeah you get the point. I kind of started to ramble on so you get it. Basically: They are uberpissed at eachother. Lets go with that. Aang was thinking of putting up a shower curtain with fishies on it in the middle of the room, deviding the two so they don't even have to notice the other was is there. Julia and Katara had been talking earlier, and they let Aang in on the conversation. He had come just as it got to the good part.

"So Juila, what were you saying earlier?" Katara asked as Aang sat cross legged on her bed. Julia was quiet for a minute, and then replied.

"I-I think Zuko is cute." Aang's eyes widend and his jaw dropped. He had just ranted about what a jackass Zuko was, and then she says he's cute! Katara had the same effect as Aang did. Her eyes widend, her Jaw dropped, and she couldn't believe what she was saying. She never thought of Zuko as cute,more of...a pain in the ass.

"Why?" Aang asked. "wern't you lisoning when I said he was a jackass?" Julia just smiled at Aang and told him that she infact, was lisoning. But that didn't change anything. Zuko was still cute, and she knew there had to be some good in him. There was alittle good in everyone. "Doubt that." Aang commented, but Julia didn't seem to have heard him. By the time she came back into reality, it was eight o'clock and Aang had to go back to his dorm. His dorm of hell. He bid them goodnight, and said that he'd see them tomarrow at breakfast. While he trudged back to his room of pure torture, and hell; the girls talked again.

"Really Julia. You can do alot better than Zuko. Hell, Sokka is better than him, and thats saying something!" Julia didn't care. She liked Zuko, and that was all that counted.

"I know that somewhere in him, is some good. Maybe no one has been able to get that down deep, Im sure I can." Katara shook her head at her friend.

"Whatever you say. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Julia assured her that she wouldn't. But actually, she didn't know herself. At nine thirty, it was lights out. Katara and Julia bid eachother goodnight and fell asleep, Julia thinking about Zuko, and Katara thinking about how Zuko will most likely hurt her friend.

Aang thought that trying to read while Zuko was meditating was hard, try sleeping. Zuko was not ready to sleep at nine thirty, so he stayed up later meditating. Aang however, was exausted and wanted to sleep in a big, warm bed for once in 100 years. Literally. But he couldn't sleep, Zuko's meditation fire kept him awake, and made him wounder _How long can a person meditate? _It was about ten thirty before Zuko finally went to sleep. 10:30:29. Aang couldn't sleep for so long, that he kept counting the seconds, hoping that like counting sheep, it'd put him to sleep. Once Zuko was asleep in the bed across the room, Aang thought about what Julia had said. How can she possably think there was some good in that ass?

* * *

Morning came too soon, Aang was so tired, and he wanted to sleep longer. He hardly got any sleep, just the idea of being in the same room as his enemy kept him awake. He kept thinking that at any time, when his guard was let down, Zuko would ship him off to the fire nation. But when he woke to the sound of the breakfast bell, he was suprised that he was still there, and Zuko was still asleep. Quickly, he got ready for the school day. Taking off his Airbender clothes, and putting on the school's uniform. A white mucle shirt, a black blazer,black slacks, white socks, and black shoes. The school's apparent color was black and white. Aang thought about waking him up, but then decided against it. He sprinted off to meet Julia, Sokka, and Katara.

When they all seated at a table that held six people, and began to eat breakfast, Zuko burst in. Irritated and infuriated. He looked like he had rushed to get ready this morning, which he had. He had to quickly get his breakfast and get to the table. He didn't know if he was wanted there or not, but the fact that after he got his breakfast from the line, Julia was flagging him down like she was landing a plane. He had no where better to sit, and it was either with them, or with the girls who eat their feelings. So he sat beside Julia, and glared at Aang. The girl's school uniform was a white tee shirt with a black collor that looked like the ones on Sailor Moon, with a white stripe across it, a big black ribbon, and a black skirt. Loose white socks and black shoes.

"Why wasn't I woken up?" Zuko barked at him. Aang shrugged his shoulder's quite proudly.

"Cause." He mearly replied. No real care in his voice, but he was very proud of how he didn't wake Zuko up. "Lights out is at nine-thirty for a reason."

"How late did you stay up?" Katara asked, then she put some egg in her mouth. Aang replied for him.

"I went to bed at nine-thirty, but stupid here stayed up untill ten thirty." Zuko growled.

"Only an hour's diffrence." Zuko snarled, taking a drink of milk. He would have just captured him right then and there, but benders of a much higher level were watching almost constantly. Julia was very quiet during breakfast, and only Aang, Katara, and Julia herself knew why. Katie came by their table with a map that she herself had labled for them.

"It has been the same sence I went here." Katie told them. "All the tables are labled, thus, the people sitting there are labled. See those girls over there?" Katie pointed to the blond trio. "Those are the Plastics. We call them that, because they put some kind of make up on their faces that make them look like plastic." That made perfect sence to them, plastic make up, plastic girls. "Pluse, they've had so many boob jobs they put barbie to shame." Everyone snickerd at that. Katie left the map on their table and went back to work; the group looked it over during the last bit of the breakfast hour.

"were..." Julia began. "Other?" Katara nodded.

"Yeah. See? Plastics...Art freaks...fashion Victoms...other." Sokka blinked and asked What that ment basically.

"It means that we don't fit into the other catagories." Julia told him, and eyed the other groups, they seemed to fit in so well with eachother, of course, the uniform colors make everyone fit in togther.

So they were labled as 'other' from then on out. They had to all sit together at breakfast, lunch, and dinner all the time.

* * *

It was time for first hour, English, (or would they call it Literature?) Zuko and Katara were in the same class with Julia. Julia sat dead center, Zuko sat to the left of her, and Katara to the right. During most of the class time, Julia scribbled in a red notebook she carried with her in her bag. She had been worknig on drawing Zuko's profile, writing his name all around it, with little hearts. Like a first grader with a crush. Katara peeked at her notebook and sweatdropped. How could she like someone like Zuko? He was a total basturd. Her friend was going to get hurt, and there wasn't anything Katara could do about it. She wounderd if Julia really knew what she was getting herself into by having a crush on Zuko. The English teacher's name was Mr.Moto. He was bald and had an out-of-shape build. You could really hear the "S" whenever he said something with that letter in it. Katara almost constantly moniterd the two, Julia seemed to pay more attintion to Zuko than the teacher, and Zuko didn't pay attintion to neither her, nor the teacher.

* * *

Sokka saw someone in his Kenpo class that he never thought he'd see. In the doorway, he saw her. Suki! Suki had enrolled in the school as well! After laying eyes on eachother, Suki and Sokka hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked in one big breath. Suki smiled and told him that she figured he'd be here, considering that Aang was the Avatar.

"I see I was right." She told him, the two sat beside eachother when the class had started, and they were sparring partners. Unable to believe that they were in the same school, much less the same class! Suki's brown hair danced under hear ear as the two sparred with their weapons. Sokka's pony-tail flapped behind him as he dodged Suki's fans, defending himself from their slice. Their fight took up most of the class time, so the teacher told the other students to show thier skills later. Sokka and Suki left together, laughing about their match; and talking about what dorm rooms they were in. Suki was in 23 and Sokka was in 32. How ironic! its just Suki's number backwards. In the hall, they met up with Katara, Julia, and Zuko. Julia had never met Suki, and Zuko just didn't care. But Katara was happy to see her again, and glad Sokka knew someone besides Katara, Aang, Julia, and Zuko. Now their OTHER table was full. The entire group left for their next class, Gym. Gym class was manditory, all the students had to take the class for Sex ED. But today, they ran around the outside edge of the gym floor and played soccor. Zuko was actually pretty good, and Aang wasn't really. Katara was OK, Sokka...not so much. Suki was just about as good as Julia which isn't really a complament. But where the real humor began, was after the class ended, in the locker rooms. The girls' room was right next door to the boys' room. As the girls undressed and got into the showers, some random guy drilled in a hole that was large enough to see through, but not large enough for the girls to notice, and peeked through it as they got out of the showers and opend their lockers. Sokka happend to walk by as that random guy left and wounderd about the hole. So he peeked through and his eyes got wide.

"Sokka, what is it?" Aang asked. Putting his boxers on.

"Suki." He told him, taking his eye off the hole for a minute. "She's got pretty big boobs!" Aang rose an eyebrow as he pulled his pants over his boxers and buttoned them.

"How do you know?" Sokka pointed to the hole, Aang walked over to the hole and peeked through. His face turning red.

"What do you see?" He asked, Aang took his eye off the hole and walked off, claiming he saw nothing. But really, he saw Katara, full naked body. His face was red as well as his eyes were wide. "Your lieing. What did you see?"

"Don't hold it against me." Aang told him. "But um...Katara..." Sokka narrowed his eyes at him, but Aang just walked back over to his locker and shut it. Zuko was fully clothed when he spotted the hole. Why he looked through it, only god knows. But he did and his face flushed. He saw Julia putting a bra on and then slipping her skirt over her thin legs. His nose squirted out some blood as he took his eye away from the hole. He groped around for some toilet paper to clean himself up with, and he found it. It was three minutes before his nose quit bleeding, and his mind out of the gutter. When three guys walked out of the boys' side, the three girls smiled at them. Unknowing of their little show. They guys' faces grew red, and the girls didn't know why. Sokka had seen Suki's boobs (and liked it), Aang had seen Katara's entire body (and liked it.) and Zuko had seen Julia in a bra and panties, (he didn't care,but he rather enjoyed looking.)

* * *

The threeboys learned something that day. Sokka learned that Suki had big breasts, Aang learned Katara had a figure of an angel, and Zuko learned that Julia wore a pink bra with flower designes, and pink panties. Though their knowledge was an accident,that was the _only_ thing they learned that day.**

* * *

omg, wasn't that great folks? OH! and what the crap is a C2? O.O I don't know what it is. Thankies for the REVEIW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own da avatarnesses. But, as my cat as my witness, I WILL :D (Cat goes to sleep)**

Julia couldn't sleep. It was 10:00 and she had to have already been asleep; Katara was. She was fast asleep dreaming about the south pole, and her tribe. She wounderd what it was like to have a family waiting for you, she only had her sister, Katie now. Her necklace twinkled in the moonlight beside her bed on the end table. she laced it around her neck and left the room. Thinking that if she walked around for a bit, maybe she'd get tired and go to sleep. She heard someone in the football feild, but they sounded like they were fighting. when she walked into the feild, she saw it was Zuko. He was training with his fire blasts. Julia was quiet as she watched him train, he fought hard, and the fire blasts where constant. While watching him, he reminded her of her late father. He fought with much fire in his heart as well, and he was of the fire nation. Her mother had told her stories of how the two had met, She was of the water tribe, and he was of the fire nation. During a fire nation rade, he found her wounded in the snow. As if the moon had fallen down on him, his heart went thump, and he took her back to his ship. While nursing her back to health, he learned a great deal about her. Even though it was forbidden for a fire nation soldier to love a water tribe girl, they didn't care. They got married in secret, without the blessings of their parents, and had Katie. A few years later, Julia was born. They lived in the south pole, where they only believed in love, they didn't care about tradition or anything like that. Julia one day wounderd to her father's den and asked him what spring was.

"Spring is whatever you want it to be." He told her with a smile. It was never spring in the south pole, it always snowed. "Close your eyes." Julia did so, and her father told her what to imagin. "Imagin green grass. A warm sun, and many flowers, imagin the whole family playing in the grass, you, your mother and your sister wearing dresses with flowers on them, and picture yourself playing with the rose buds. That my little angel, is spring."

* * *

Even know, Julia could still picture what her father told her spring was. But when it did not come, she felt sad. She wanted to run in the warm grass with her father, mother, and sister. The whole family just having a good time. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Zuko waving his hand infrount of her face. She blinked and snapped back into reality. Zuko had taken a break when he spotted Julia sitting there, either stairing at him, or had her eyes focused on him while she was thinking.

"What are you doing up?" Julia was hesitant with her awncer.

"I couldn't sleep." Zuko wiped the sweat off his face with a towel that he had hung around his neck. He let out a sigh of exaustion and replied that he couldn't either.

"Why were you watching me?" He asked, she blinked and focused her eyes back on his old standing spot.

"I was just thinking. I just happend to be focusing on you while I thought." Zuko's pony-tail flew forward from the slight 10:30 breeze of the night. To him, the breeze was refreshing. He had been working with fire for an hour and a half and the coldness of the breeze felt good. "Your pretty good." Zuko nodded. He figured it'd be a long walk back to his dorm room, the campus was bigger than it was on the map. He looked back at Julia and she seemed to be thinking again. "Zuko. Your going to be caught walking back to your dorm."

"How do you know?" Zuko asked sharply. But she had such a serious expression after he finished asking.

"The dorm adviser is going to catch you. Is your room on the first, or second floor?"

"Second." That was a stupid question, why would she care what floor his room was on? She took his towel and asked where he got it. "The storage closet." She went there and picked up about six of them.

"I can help you not get caught. But you'll have to do what I say in order for it to work." Zuko nodded. The Penalty for being outside after lights out is detention, and Zuko didn't want to have to deal with that if it wasn't nessisary. The two started to walk back to the boys' dorm building when Zuko asked how she knew. "I don't know. I just, knew." There was no way for her to just guess that he'd get into trouble; every move she made, she seemed to know in advance. She knew which tree they had to hide behind, and she knew the short cut was through the rose garden. But after she tied the towels together, she was confrounted with the problem of getting them up to the second floor. Zuko knew that was his window, and that Aang was up there, sleeping.

Zuko was right, Aang was sleeping soundly. He wounderd why Zuko couldn't go train outside more often, so he could sleep. But he heard a sound coming from the window. When he opend his eyes and saw that someone was throwing pebbles at the window, he growled softly to himself and after going to the window, and thrusting it open; he yelled.

"WHAT?" He was rather irritated by being woken up. It was against his personallity to be mad. But sharing a room with Zuko, and being woken up right when he got to sleep was on his nerves. Julia tossed a rope of towels upto Aang and told him to let Zuko in. Aang held onto the towel rope as Zuko climbed up, and Aang laughed to himself. "I could just as easily let you fall." Zuko narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"don't you dare." Zuko hissed. Julia was watching them untill Zuko was inside, and he shut the window without a "good-night," or a "thank you." Julia staired at him for a few minutes, and then lowerd her eyelids. She didn't know what made her think Zuko was going to be caught, and now, she doubted why she cared. Zuko didn't thank her, he didn't even say goodnight. It made her feel rotten inside. When you like someone, when they do something nice, it means the world to you. Zuko didn't like her. She didn't want to accept it though. She felt a flood of emotions gathering around her, and mixing together. Like a washing machine. Anger, sadness, love, and hate all mixed together like socks, shirts,pants, and underwear. _Im making too much of this._ She thought to herself. _I should get back to the dorm before I get caught._ She made her way back, and she had Katara get her up the window with the same rope of towels. Sleep was hard to capture that night,she kept trying to tell herself that she was making too much of Zuko not thanking her, but somehow, she knew that what Katara said about him was true; he was an ass.

* * *

"That was low." Aang barked at Zuko as he got back into his own bed. "You could have atleast thanked her." Zuko scoffed and got ready to sleep. This process included meditating for a moment, and then getting into his bed. On his bed, he put a fire nation blanket with a black flame insignia on it; to feel alittle more like he was on his own ship.

"So what?" Zuko barked back at him. "I didn't think it was nessisary." Aang couldn't believe what he was saying. It wasn't nessisary to thank a person that had helped him stay out of trouble and put her own reputation in danger? he surely would have thanked Katara. Aang staired up at the celine as he continued to scold Zuko for being so rude. "Shut the hell up and go to sleep!" He yawned. He wanted Zuko to know how much he could have hurt Julia, and how much she cared about him. But that was useless. Zuko's head was as thick as a drink made entirely out of syrup. But Aang's eyes had closed and he was sortly in dreamland. Dreaming about Katara, and how sweet she was.

**

* * *

wooo shorty chapter :D but oh so good. Trust me ya'll. Julia- AIN'T NO MARY SUE! Im slowly peicing together her past, and true personallity. so that it erupts in a frenzy of silly dogs and guinea pigs eating your toes! (doesn't talk anymore about master plan)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own da avatarnesses. But, as my cat as my witness, I WILL :D (Cat goes to sleep)**

Months had passed sence chapter 3, Zuko apligized to her for being so rude, and she again felt that he liked her. Now, it was in March that the nightmares began. Julia clung onto her mattrace tightly as her nightmares forged theirselfs into her mind. Stabbing her subcontious with deathly images. A dark red river of blood surrounded her. No matter how much she thrashed, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't defete the currant of blood. As the bodies on the shore around her fell into the never ending sleep, the river seemed to get deeper, and cause her to sink. She noticed something from below grab onto her bare leg and pull her under. She can see all of her friends above her, looking through to her as if a window seperated them. They pounded on the red water, it _was_ a window. A red window that seperated her from the people that could help her, but she was being dragged down, down tword the depths of dispaire. She couldn't breath, she was slowly dieing. She coughted in the water and bubbles rose to the surface.

"Wake up!" she could hear them shouting at her. "Wake up Julia! Were going to be late!"

Late? She was drowning in water and they were telling her she was going to be late! "Wake up!" They kept shouting at her. She sprung up in the bed and looked around. They were all sitting around her, she was still wearing her pajamas, and class started in fifteen minutes.

"C'mon." Zuko told her. "Were going to be late." She quickly got ready for class. She got behind the changing curtain and changed into her uniform, and brushed her hair. Within the next five minutes, they raced to the buliding and upto the second floor; into their english class and into their seats. Just as their butts sat down, the bell rang. They had just barely made it in time. Julia kept her head down most of the time, she wounderd what that dream was all about. But what she felt when in her dream, she almost drowned. She felt such an impulse. She was short of breath during the dream and did not feel like she could breath again untill she woke up. It was like something had a deathly grip around her throat and refused to let go untill she was awake.

After class, Katara asked her about her nightmare.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zuko didn't care, so he just lisoned to whatever Katara could get her to say. They made their ways to the math room, desks were seated individualy, with little hope for the mathless minds to succeed. Such as I do, in all my math classes. Right when the lesson began, Zuko staired at all the numbers in overwhelmement. Such big numbers, so many symbols...The teacher walked to the frount of the class and began the lesson.

"Today. We will start something a bit harder.." Bad news for Zuko. He was pretty crappy at the other stuff they were doing, now, he would be like a deer caught in the headlights. After class, he caught up with Julia.

"Julia." He began, She gave him her full, undivided attintion. "I need you to help me in math, I don't understand any of this new stuff." Julia was more than happy to help him. She had a crush on him afterall.

"Okay. I'll come by your dorm later and help you with the assinment." Zuko nodded and left. Julia smiled and caught up with Katara. She told her that she was going to be Zuko's tutor in math. Katara knew that was going to be nothing but trouble; Julia was just a poor girl that was for some reason, in love with Zuko; and she was going to be alone with him, volnerable as ever.

Though she knew that Zuko wouldn't. She wounderd if he would become.. 'beastly' with her. He was ruthless, and just a plain ass. He would probably take her love for grantid and have his way with her. During Gym, while Julia was running with Aang and Suki, Katara ran with Zuko and warned him about what she was thinking.

"I heard Julia was going to tutor you." Katara told him, trying to keep up. Zuko nodded, trying to catch his breath and keep going at the same time.

"Yeah so?" Katara narrowed her eyes angerly.

"You dare touch her, or do anything to hurt her, I'll kick your ass." She said it with feiry in her voice. So Zuko knew she was serious.

"Why would I? It isn't like I like her or nothin' " Thats what Katara worried about. Julia would relize that and be really upset. "What do you think? I was going to take advantage of her or somethin'? Give me some credit water-tribe girl. I ain't heartless." Katara narrowed her eyes and kept running, partly trying to pass him.

"I beg to differ. Julia is my friend. Im serious when I say that if you do anything to hurt her, I'll personally make sure your ass gets kicked. By me, Sokka, Suki, and Aang. You'll have what you are."

What did Katara take him for? She was now running beside her friends, leaving him trailing behind. He never thought about Julia in that sence. Sure, a month ago she helped him stay out of trouble, and out of detention. But what did Katara think he'd do? It took him a whole lap to figure it out. Once he had, his face exploded with redness. He understood now that Katara thought he'd over power Julia and try to..well...yeah with her. He kept thinking about that, and weither Katara was right about him wanting to. He didn't of course. He had one main thing he had to do before he found a girlfriend. He had to get back his home, his honor, and his country.

* * *

Later that night, seven in fact. Right after diner, Aang was getting some private lessons in earth bending. So when Julia arrived to help Zuko study, she and him where the only ones in the room. Zuko didn't understand any of what she was saying. She would be better off teaching a broom this new math stuff. He lost his temper multiple times. But she calmed him down and was very patiant with him. She would go over the same thing fifteen times and not even be irritated. She would repete it with a smile, and try her hardest to help him understand. Zuko was suppost to be paying attintion, when he randomly asked a question.

"What were you thinkin' about back when you helped me? It probably wasn't very good, considering you wern't smiling." Julia blinked, she choked back some of her remorse, and tried to keep him on subject.

"Please pay attintion Zuko." She asked politly. "I really don't want to talk about that. Besides, your not even half done with the assiment and I have to go soon." He reamined quiet, trying to figure out the lesson she was trying to help him get.

"I don't understand. I probably won't understand." He told her, pitifully. Zuko really didn't think he'd understand it. Considering Aang understood, Katara understood, Sokka and Suki, and Julia too. They all understood. He didn't, and it botherd him.

"Don't say that. I know you will get this." She told him, confadently. "I didn't think I'd understand alot of the things I understand now. Trust me. With practice, you'll get it. It will become as natural as breathing."

"Says you. Your alot smarter than me, so I probably-" Julia shook her head.

"Im not really that smart." She told him softly. "Thats why I have to study harder than most other kids. I want to be able to prove that I can be as smart as Katie. When she was our age, she was top in her class; My father kept saying how smart she was, and how proud he was of her. I wanted that praise. So I studied. Really hard." Zuko was quiet. For once, he didn't have a smart-ass remark, or anything. "I ended up screwing myself out of a child hood. I scrambled for money when I turned fourteen, and ended up doing almost anything.Anything for a copper peice; I felt that I owed it to myself to have a good time.I ended up doing things that make me hate myself." There was a silence between them for a while. Zuko had finished up his homework.

"Im done." He told her softly. She acknowledged that she heard him by saying 'okay'. "I've done some pretty crappy things myself. But I don't beat myself up over it." He laghed. "I actually forget all about it when Im done. It isn't what you've done in the past that matters,sure, its what you will remember. But now is what _really_ matters." Julia staired into Zuko's golden eyes for a minute, she knew he was right.

"Your right. Well, sence your homework is done. I'll be going. See you in the morning." Zuko waved goodbye to her and then started to metitate. He knew what he said was totally cheezy. But Julia was one of his very very very very very very- hell. His ONLY friend. Aang, Katara and Sokka still hate him, so they don't really count. Aang came in shortly after Julia left, he didn't snarl at him, all he did, was climb onto his bed, and start studying.

* * *

Julia walked in with a large smile on her face.

"Whats up?" Katara asked, sitting cross legged on her bed, practicing her water-bending.Julia sat her books on the desk and then sat beside Katara.

"Zuko and I talked! He was all cool and he was really quiet and shy!" Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing; Zuko, Quiet? Shy? she would have had to be there to believe it. But Julia seemed so happy, and carefree as she layed in her own bed, rested her head apon the pillow, and fell into a nightmareless sleep.


End file.
